Fairy Tail Lost Beginnings
by AnimePersonNyaa
Summary: A small story about a girl named Akemi with her exceed Haru. Language Arts project.


"AKEMI! GET BACK OVER HERE!" Haru screeched, with a devious look in her eyes. I turned my head so she can see my face, then stuck out my tongue. "Never in a million years, Haru!" I called out to her. She started fuming, you can literally see the steam rising up from her and the aura change from a calm one to an urgent one.

"Akemi…" She growled out, then started flying at me. I screeched, afraid of my health if caught. I started running as fast as I can to try and get away from her. I could hear her grinning a demonic smile as she flew in-front of me. I skid to a stop then ran away using my magic to speed me up.

As I got closer to Magnolia, I could hear her flying at me. Uh oh, I thought. I heard the buzzing sound get closer to my head and then - Whack. I groaned, feeling sore all over. I heard Haru screaming at me to get up or something about staying awake. As I started to ponder on what she was saying, I didn't notice the world around me blur.

By the time I knew she was saying everything was blurry and there were black dots invading my sense of sight. I heard around 5 pairs of feet pounding closer. I felt childish, being a S-Class mage and running into a tree so easily. As I thought this, I heard a distinct cracking sound. I felt myself being quickly picked up and carried as I saw shades of colors smush together, indicating that whoever picked me up was running.

As I tried to find out who my captor was, I saw bright red hair. Huh, I wonder if thats Erza… I pondered. It was easy enough to know it was her, the clacking sound of her metal, the ripe tomato shade of her hair. Erza was like my big sister, the one I never had. She was always protective over me and made sure that I was always okay. The first time I was hurt on a mission she went out and almost murdered the person.

The black dots slowly consumed my whole sight of vision, so I closed my eyes. I just depended on my two other best senses. Hearing and Smell. I don't know why all the dragon slayers always thought I didn't have any control over the elements. I just didn't have practice. As I was thinking, I never noticed that we had gotten back to fairy tail. Fairy tail was the king of all guilds, and the master of destroying things.

I felt myself fall onto a nice and fuzzy bed. This was my bed in the medical house, because I was always here. My small bed was decorated with fuzzy purple items. Pshh, typical me. I thought, wondering what will happen if I didn't have any fuzzy items. As I was thinking about that how horrible that would be, Gramps came in and rushed over. "Akemi! Are you okay?" He rushed out, worried.

I slowly coughed and noticed how bad I hurt."What happened?" I gasped out, feeling immense pain near my head.

As Gramps was about to reply, a purple blurb flew into my face. As I stained to hear Gramps answer, More people came into the room, pushing him aside. I was then tacked by a red-haired demon, also known as Erza. As I sweatdropped, I motioned for Gramps to continue.

"...You ran into a tree," he quietly mumbled, knowing I could hear him. He then broke into a huge smile soon though,"You broke the tree and 2 others behind it! And it was one of those really large trees!" He practically yelled. I stared at him in shock. 3 trees altogether!

I soon also smiled a smile that took up half of my face."New Record! YES!" I screamed, having this happen to me not too long ago, just 2 trees however. I was bouncing in joy all over again like I wasn't in pain. Everyone just chuckled, knowing that I was fine. "Wait," I stopped. Everyone looked at me and tilted their heads, telling me to go on. "I wanna do an S-Class mission!" I squealed, with Haru on my shoulder joining me. Everyone stared, wondering why would I want to go on a S-class mission so quickly. Erza put up her 'No way' aura, scaring everyone to the side of the room.

I quickly replied by nodding my head and dragging her around the walls with me. She sighed, then nodded her head. I quickly muttered a 'thank you' and ran off to the second floor. "Hmmm, What do you think we should do, Haru? Take out 2 dark guilds or a pack of demons?"

"I think we should take the dark guild one. We haven't done one like that for a bit." she replied, wanting the one with more reward. Not that we needed it. I quickly grabbed it and jumped down the railing.

"Gramps! Can we go on this mission?" I said with an pleading face. He sighed, but nodded his head.I quickly ran over to hug him, but he ran away. "Huh, I wonder why he ran away?" I asked myself. Haru shrugged, then started flying to the door. "Wait for me!" I screeched at her.

I jogged after her, not wanting to waste my energy for the mission. By the time I caught up, however, we were already at the train station. As I got us the tickets to the train, I thought about the mission. Hmmm, I wonder what 2 guilds are they? Che, I doubt they will be hard to defeat! I thought in triumph.

"Akeemiiiii!" Haru wailed, telling me to get over to her. I walked up to her, not expecting anything. As I got over to her, she wailed a cry and flew over to my aqua hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sobbed,and started crying. I sighed then started petting her hair, and muttering calming words to her. She sniffled and looked at me.

"I walked into a wall." She cried out, obviously sad. I face-palmed, knowing that she will make a huge issue out of nothing. I sat her down on my lap and told her it's alright. Just right after I told her that our train came into view and I grinned."See? I told you everything was going to be alright!" I happily exclaimed to her.

Since nobody can frown at my smile, she smiled a huge grin right back at me. "Yeah! Let's go so we don't miss the train though!" She waved her hands for more point. I nodded, then we ushered off onto the bus.

"Akemi…what's wrong? I can tell something is on you mind." Haru asked worried about me. " I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling about this mission. Ya know, like a gut feeling that won't go away." I replied to her. Whatever was going to happen, something bad will happen. I pondered on the subject, slowly falling to sleep.

I was walking around my house, looking out for my parents. My parents never were good parents, though. They would send me out in the woods all day for wood or food. If I got into trouble they punished me severely. I double-checked the hallway to dash into my room when I heard 2 people laughing. Namely my Mother and Father.

As I turned around they were looking at me, with devious smiles on their faces. I screamed and tried to run, but my father caught me and held me up into the air by my wrists. I tried to scream but I was frozen in terror, worried for my life.

As I snapped out of it, I saw my mother was holding a knife, stalking my way. I struggled but couldn't escape. As my mother got closer and closer, I slowly lost my energy, and I knew they were using sleep magic to make me weak. But they wouldn't put me to sleep. They want me to die alive. As she inched closer I started struggling harder, breaking the sleep magic. She growled, then lunged at me. I screamed as the blade slowly inched closer to my shoulder until - "AAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed, panting. I frowned as I wiped the sweat off my face. The dreams are getting more and more realistic. I thought,not liking the fact that I have to relive my childhood in my dreams. I slowly checked where we were and noticed everyone in my cart was glaring at me. I shuddered then apologized to everyone.

The dawn was slowly rising as we got closer to the city. I closed my eyes and began to wonder about my parents, like if they were dead. Not that I cared. I re opened my eyes then sighed, deciding to go get our things. As I left I heard whispering. "We will find you soon, Akemi."I shuddered then went inside.

Haru was sleeping in a different cart for lord knows why, so I softly picked her up and began to leave as we got to the stop. I heard her stir so I glanced back at her, only to find out she was staring at me. " Bout' time you woke up." I softly told her. She shrugged then huddled back into my arms sinking back into unconsciousness. I sighed softly, not wanting to wake her up.

I walked around town looking for any signs of the mayors house. I found it in the middle of town and knocked on the door. A old, crinkly lady answered the door and frowned. "Why are you here, brat?" she spat, using a harsh tone. I didn't step back, like most others would but I just stood there keeping a monotone face on. "I'm here for the mission. Unless you don't want my help" I calmly said, using a bored voice. Her eyes widened,"W-what? You're the Fairy tail team who is doing this mission? I'm sorry about that, I'm cranky in the mornings. Wait, they said that 2 people were coming? Anywho, my name is Cristy, nice to meet you." then started chuckling.

I nodded my head in Haru's direction, who awoke during the time we were looking for the mayor's house. She was flying above my head and I was surprised that she didn't notice a flying cat right away. She stopped chuckling and looked above my shoulder to see Haru. She gave out a surprised squeak and jumped back a few steps. "W-what is that?!" She yelled, mystified and scared about the flying creature above my head.

I shrugged then put on a serious face again, then walked into the house. I looked around the halls. It was a normal hallway, with brownish orange floors and tan walls. I focused ahead of us again, walking behind Cristy.

I looked over to Haru and gave her an 'I-don't-trust-her' look. She nodded, agreeing with me. I sighed mentally. Oh well. I just really have a bad feeling about this place, including this mission. I just want the practice for jobs in the future. I'll probably be able to do a 10-Year mission after this! I exclaimed happily in my mind. I was just about to stop, but then I bumped into Cristy, making me sprawl onto the floor.

I sat up and glared at her. " Why did you stop?!" I yelled at her, fuming. She just smirked then turned around so I couldn't see her face.

"We're here." she calmly replied, having a smug look on her face. I just sighed, then stood up, checking my clothes for any tears. After looking at my clothes for tears, there was none by the way, and walked over to the door and knocked. After waiting a minute or two we were allowed in the room.

I took notice on how he had paintings up everywhere. Not just normal paintings, pretty weird ones. There were some black and white ones with a girl in it, looking away from you. If you looked closer you could make out a few dots that looked like stars and a small title. It was hardly visible but you could make out Key, the, and heavens. As I thought about it, something in my mind clicked. Key of the Starry Heavens! I loved that book when I was younger! But why does the mayor have pictures of this? I will have to ask him later. As I came back to reality, I noticed Haru was flying in-front of me.

She came and picked me up, because I was on my knees looking at the picture. She flew me above a chair and let me go. I landed on the chair with a loud 'thud'. She started laughing then flew behind me, ready for the mission. The mayor noticed that I was looking at the pictures so he nodded. "I'm the son of the author who wrote that book." he announced knowing I was curious.

I nodded, then looked at him. "So, who are we defeating and do we need to retrieve anything while we are at it?" I asked him.

"Okay, the stronger guilds name is Fallen Angel. They have 5 people in it, so it's pretty strong. The other one, is weaker but has more people around 125 people. Their guild name is Forgotten Memories. I know weird names but I didn't name them." I nodded, then set off with Haru on my shoulder, our little fight forgotten.

"Akemi… I think we're lost." Haru noted, flying around. We've been walking around in the woods for about 2 hours and got lost in the 'never ending forest' as Haru said. I sighed then plopped down onto the ground. I wasn't exhausted from walking around, just extremely bored. Haru flew above my stomach and disabled her wings, falling into my stomach. I sighed then rolled over,knocking off Haru and back onto my back. She whined, not wanting to lay on the ground but soon gave up from trying.

We were just laying there, feeling the breeze softly tug on our clothes or fur. After 10 minutes passed, we heard a large crowd of feet come walking towards us. I looked at Haru and she picked me up and flew towards the noise. By the time we got there, things were hectic. I gave Haru permission to let me down and I used Earth magic the make a small mountain to stand on.

As I stared down the small mountain, taking notice on how they grew quiet. The leader chuckled and flew up to me using wind magic. As he saw me, he started laughing up a storm. "I can't believe they sent a child on a mission after us! Just pure!" I started fuming, making a earthquake. Haru didn't want to be around me when I was mad so she flew into the air to watch.

I gave a death glare to the leader, which sadly didn't give him his death. But it did scare him really bad. "I am not a child!" I screamed, causing rocks to fly into the air. By the time I was finished with them I was still fuming and they were just a couple of bodies laying in a heap. Alive, of course. Wouldn't want to let them die in the middle of fun.

As I slowly started to calm down I heard 6 pairs of feet come towards me. I took a glance at them. There were 3 men, and 2 women. There was a short, pale man, a moderate sized woman with magenta hair, a man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and finally a woman with brown hair. As I looked over to the last man, my eyes widened, then narrowed. " Dad." I spat out at the person standing with a smug look on his face.

He chuckled, "Surprised you haven't forgot about us." looking awfully smug. I sighed, knowing i'll have to fight him. I smirked, "I bet you thought I hardly made it through the time you kicked me out into the woods. I actually think I can beat all of you." He dipped his head back, letting out a harsh laugh. He stopped laughing to give me an insane grin.

"You think you can but you can't. We are unstoppable, and we will take your life." he promised. I shook my head. Then let out a chuckle." Why don't we find out?" I asked. He just ran toward me, pulling his fist back. I side-stepped, chuckling darkly. I used some sleep magic to make him fall asleep, and he did. I turned to the others and put them asleep. As I was telling a summoned animal to take them to jail, I felt a presence behind me.

When I was about to turn around, I was knocked out by an object slamming into my head.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was chained to a wall. I shook my head, knowing that they drained my magic using the shackles and chains. I yawned and rested my head against the wall. I heard shouting coming from upstairs, hearing Erza scream at them about where I was.

As I heard shouts of pain and rage come from the upper layer, my hope slowly drained. As I was about to give up, I saw a child. The child had bright blonde hair that went down to her waist with little ear coverings , and had a robe looking dress on.

She was slowly walking and it looked like she was walking on air. She came over and set me free, but didn't say anything. I thanked her, and she whispered some words I couldn't decipher what she was saying. As she stopped talking, I felt all of my power come back to me in a rush. I gasped, not ready about it. I looked up to say thank you again, but the girl was gone.

I was mystified about that, but I shrugged it off. I slowly walked up the stairs to see Erza and Natsu helping people away. I stalked over to the leader, then got into battle stance. He saw me and quickly flew at me, using his magic to hit my face.

I used my magic to find out that it does the opposite of the opponents magic. I figured he was using Wind magic because I was using Earth magic. We fought for what seemed like hours, our magic quickly draining from the fight.

I looked over to the defeated leader on the ground. I used most of my magic to defeat him. As I saw Erza and the others run up to me, I felt my legs give out. I fell to my knees, coughing up blood. Erza saw this and ran faster than anyone ever saw her.

She quickly sat next to my and put my head onto her lap, whispering soothing words to herself and I. I coughed some more and saw them all catch up to me. Lucy came up and sobbed, sad about seeing me in the state I was in. " Its alright, everything is okay. Nothing bad will happen and we will all go home together." She sobbed out. I shook my head, knowing that I probably won't be okay. " I probably won't make it. So don't blame yourselves about this and don't be sad. I wouldn't want to see you guys like this when I go." I whispered, using all my strength to talk.

"Don't talk Akemi, save your energy, we will go back home." Erza ushered out, wailing about me. I coughed up some more, and I saw that the child was here as well. I mouthed out a 'thank you' because I couldn't talk anymore. Erza was shaking my shoulders telling me to stay awake. "Thank you all. I couldn't live without you guys. Lucy, make sure they don't get into too much trouble, please? I will miss you guys and trust me, I will always be at your side." I cried out, using up my breathe. Erza stopped shaking my shoulder now. "Thank you." I whispered as everything went black.


End file.
